


The Inconvenience

by TickingPocketWatches



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Jim, Humor, M/M, mckirk - Freeform, super hero Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingPocketWatches/pseuds/TickingPocketWatches
Summary: Jim spends his night knocking back a few, till he's interrupted by some intimidating creep. Which sends Jim into a search for a hero. Or in this case... Bones.





	The Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me! I wrote this rather quickly for my lovely readers, on the night before my birthday. I hope I can bring a smile to your face! :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hey." 

Jim swiveled in his seat, nodding his head softly with the beat of the music, as he swirled the liquor he toyed with between his fingers. His rear twisted the chair beneath him, clock wise, then back the other way. Bored, as he raised the small glass to his lips, tipping the rest of his drink into his mouth. 

He cleared his throat, feeling the acid burn and descend down into his core, while his head began to feel lighter and his mind lazy with each glass. A smile on his lips as he watched the bar tender lower another round onto the table, to be placed right in front of him. Good man.

All the while, never noticing the large man at his back calling to gather his attention. 

"Hey." 

Jim downed his drink with one gulp, sighing with a hiss as he slapped the empty glass to the shiny counter. One more drink to speed up the process of his brain going flat for the night.

"Hey!"

This time, Jim's ears perked at the voice. His feet forcing his seat to rotate and his neck to turn towards the call. His brows met in the middle, as he stared at the man, that stood far too close in his space bubble. 

Jim didn't say a word, when he turned his attention back in front of himself. Brushing off the man behind him. Coming to the conclusion that he was trying to get the bar tenders attention. 

But, when a warm hand landed at the curve of his shoulder, to tug him back around. He figured then, he was proved to have guessed wrong. 

Jim let himself be twirled, the drink settling on his brain nicely as he looked into the eyes of beast man for the second time.

"I said, hey."

The man said with more humor than annoyance, as he lowered his hand back to his side. Probably far less drinks in his system, than Jim did. For, he was speaking clear, while Jim's senses dragged on the end.

"Uh-huh, I do too, sometimes." Jim said as he leaned his back into the corner of the table. His brain trying to send signals to his head, warning him that his words were drunk and he should probably not be making fun of a monster. But the man only made an amused smile and took an even closer step to Jim.

"Music here is sick, right?" The man tried again. Only it was to much of a conversational change for Jim, and he had to think for a moment before answering.

"...sure." Jim drawled, knowing his expression was twisted in confusion. 'Sick?'

The man smiled brighter, wrapping his massive arms over his chest and leaning casually on one leg. His eyes devious and bright. Luckily, Jim wasn't wasted enough -at the moment- to have missed the look he recognized all too well. 

"I know a guy who's rocking the shit out of his place tonight, wanna come? He knows his music, man." 

Jim's brain crawled to collect every word, as his lazy eyed smile stayed glued to his face.  
When his mind caught the end of his sentence, his expression changed into a cringe. 

"Uh, that wouldof'een something... I would definitely go to, buut..." Jim drooled, trying his head for an excuse to avoid going with this man, and also not insulting him at the same time. 

A panic settled in, when seconds ticked by and only his mouth moved to gape open. The man waiting expectantly. 

"We could go to my place instead?" He asked, trying again, with a come-hith.er pull on his charming face. A pull, Jim would have shrugged to and asked 'why not' if not for the look that suggested what the man plainly wanted. 

Jim swallowed and readied his mouth to speak. He had to be crafty with what he would say, because an angry 'side of steroids' was not what he wanted to deal with right now. Nor did he think he would be able to, with how shot he was at the moment.

"I think'em good, thanks." Jim said with his eyes squinting and a small nod to his head. 

Nailed it.

The mans face fell and his friendly aura became stiff.

"Come on, don't be a jerk." The man tried to laugh with a playfulness, that ended up sounding forced in the end.

Jim could only stare. He didn't want to deal with this tonight. 

Realizing he didn't need to, he swirled in his seat, till he was facing the table once again. The man he didn't care to know, long behind him. 

-Or so he hoped, before the hand that gripped harder this time, turned him back around. 

"That's rude. I was talking to you." The man tried friendly again, but his fingers that dug into his shoulder, spoke other wise. 

"Sorry, I think I was." Jim said with a smile, taking his hand to brush the others away from his skin. Thankfully, he removed it, then crossed his beef sticks over his chest once again. 

"Why don't you want to come with me? Got a boyfriend or something?" 

Jim swallowed and bobbed his head slowly at the question, that was meant to be a challenge. The man only raised his brow when Jim nodded. Sending bolts of panic, surging into his mush brain from the lie.

Jim had to improvise. 

He looked to his left, then to his right, as his vocal chords hummed a 'uuuuh'. When his eyes landed on the body closes to his at his right, he felt a late blooming idea pop into his head.

"Yah, this's my man, right'ere." Jim said as he patted a hand on the back of the stranger at his side. The only body close enough (to Jim) that probably could take care of his flirt fly problem. 

The body under Jim's hand straightened out of the slouch it had been in, then turned to face Jim. The mans unshaven muzzle and red hazed eyes, spoke to be the worst contestant Jim could have chosen, but it was too late to turn back now. 

"This is my...my...mine." He settled for. Raising his head to look at the stranger who stared confused, with eyes that shone still clearly aware, more than Jim had guessed. 

"The hell are y-"

"He doesn't like it when strangers try to take me home. You'll have to ask someone else, sorry." Jim leaned his head toward the stranger, raising a hand to pat him meticulous on the scruffy cheek, with a look in his eyes, hoping that his lie would be understood and reached, to go smoothly. 

The dark haired stranger gaped for a moment, then clapped his mouth shut with the corner of his mouth being pulled in agitation, when the situation became transparent. His roguish features turning from irritated to put-out.

The man that Jim put his need of help into, turned creakily in his seat, to plant a foot onto the floor, while his rear still connected to the chair, an arm resting on the bar as he took a deep breath before seething it out.

Jim's hopes fell to the floor, when the mans body was perfectly into view now. He looked incredibly shrimpy compared to the other. He was screwed.

"Beg yur pardon, sir. But this'uns already been taken." The stranger said lazily, with an accent that would shred a grammar majors world into oblivion.

The two men stared. A stand off Jim could only hope would be the finishing point for the standing man. For, if it should turn to a fight, the stranger was as good as dead.

"I don't see the plate on his head, where it says that you own him?" He snapped taking a step towards Jim's rescuer.

"And I sure as hell don't see a price tag either, son." The stranger growled and stood from out of his seat. Meeting the mans height with hands clenched into fists and chest puffed in anger. He may of lacked the muscle the other man possessed, but where he lacked strength, he harbored a great amount of intimidation in his body language. Jim may of been moved by the strangers display, but, sadly, the man didn't seem to pay notice.

"How's about ya leave the kid alone, alright?" The stranger tried again, his voice sounding calmer but his body held tight to his protective stance. He took a sharp breath and continued before the other could speak. "I'd sure hate to have to explain to the sherif, that his son was being harassed." He warned, knocking his head towards Jim when he spoke the word 'son'.

Jim's mouth popped open. He wasn't a sheriffs son. He turned his eyes to look at the stranger, but cut himself off when his drunk brain finally comprehended his bluff.

This seemed to reach home for the man. His furrowed brows softening, as his stance faltered, while taking a step away from Jim and the stranger. He stared, adding up what the stranger had said was to be truth or a lie. He looked from Jim, to the dark haired male beside him, who'm in turn, took a challenging step towards the man when he retreated.

"Little cunt ain't worth this shit." The man spat, before turning away and disappeared into the crowd rather quickly.

A deep sigh escaped Jim's lungs, when he was no longer in sight. Relief settling over his frayed nerves and rattled heart. He licked his lips and chanced a glance to his hero. To see him deflate, then fall back into his seat without a word or a look towards Jim. Only a grumbly sigh with words Jim couldn't make out. The strangers hand instantly connecting with the drink he had yet to finish and downing it in one gulp. 

Jim felt a smile pull at his lips, as his feet pushed his chair to turn him to face the counter yet again. He twisted his upper body to face the man who glared off into space and opened his mouth to ask the stranger for his number.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos mean so very much! I hope you enjoyed! ❤️ Thanks!
> 
> Also! I'm on Tumblr as FingerTipsOnFrostedGlass, if you're interested in updates on my writing or, have a request for a fic. I'd love to hear from you! :)


End file.
